ER 13x03 Somebody To Love fiction da 13ªtemporada
by Thiago Sampaio 'ER
Summary: O hospital encontra um substituto pra diretoria. Neela surta de vez com a eletiva na cirurgia, Após a alta, Abby está incrivelmente hormonal. Pratt tem uma péssima notícia e uma paciente entra na vida de Ray.
1. Chapter 1

_Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro com este texto fictício._

_Nomes, personagens e fatos não são de minha propriedade_

_previostly, on ER_: Susan e Carter vão visitar Abby. Makemba está grávida. Weaver se demite após o caso Clemente e é convidada pra trabalhar no centro Joshua Carter. O filho de Luka e Abby chama-se Joe. Tony Gates, já no primeiro dia, apronta uma com Frank e dá em cima de Neela. A indiana não vai nada bem na cirúrgica e decide voltar a morar com Ray. Mas após se beijarem, ela vai embora de novo.  
**_13x03 - SOMEBODY TO LOVE - PARTE 1_**  
**CENA 01 - ALA CIRÚRGICA**  
Início da manhã e é hora das rondas entre os leitos do Centro Cirúrgico. Neela, mais uma vez, é a dispersa do grupo.  
_Albright_: **Esse senhor agradeceria se a angioplastia fosse ainda esse ano.**  
_Neela_: **Eu entendo.**  
_Albright_: **Mas eu acho que não. Segundo seu relatório ele tem "gases". Interessante, já que ele teve alterações significantes no eletro. O que você vê aqui?** - mostra o papel à um interno.  
_interno_: **Alteração nas ondas T.**  
_Albright_: **Eu te daria uma estrela de bom aluno, não fosse uma resposta tão óbvia, que até o segundo pior dos residentes, notaria. Como nós sabemos quem é a pior...**  
_Neela_: levantando a voz - **Tá bom.**  
_Albright_: **"Tá bom" nada. Marque com a cardiologia agora. Eu não quero que o próximo procedimento dele seja uma autópsia. Entendeu?**  
_Neela_: **Sim, doutora.**  
Um enfermeira, junto ao telefone, chama Albright.  
_Shirley_: **Dra.** **Albright, telefone pra você.**  
_Albright_: **Estou nas rondas.**  
_Shirley_: **É o Dr. Morris no PS. Ele disse que é uma emergência.**  
_Albright_: **Saco...** - fala com os interns - **Voltem aos pacientes. E eu ainda não acabei com você.**  
Enfezada, a cirurgiã vai até o telefone apontando o dedo nervosa com Rasgotra, que fica quietinha no seu canto. É quando Dubenko sai de uma cirurgia falando com as enfermeiras. E ela vai até sua direção.

_Dubenko_: **... aumente a dose pra 2ml por quilo. Vou falar com a família dela e já volto.**  
_Neela_: **Dr.** **Dubenko, tem um segundo?**  
_Dubenko_: **Ehr... estou indo falar com a família desse paciente. Tem que ser agora?**  
_Neela_: **É só uma dúvida.**  
_Dubenko_: **Fale.** - pára pra ouvir.  
_Neela_: **O que eu devo fazer se... não estiver satisfeita com a eletiva?**  
_Dubenko_: **Você quer voltar pro PS?**  
_Neela_: **Talvez.**  
_Dubenko_: **Você... você não pode fazer isso, Neela. Tem um contrato conosco.**  
_Neela_: **Mas é que...**  
_Dubenko_: **Tá, tá, tá. Olha, sei que o momento não é bom, mas Neela, você é um cirurgiã inata.**  
_Neela_: **Isso não é consenso...** - olhando pra Albright  
_Dubenko_: também olha - **Ela só faz isso com quem pode supera-la.**  
Próximo a eles, Albright não gostou de ser observada.  
_Neela_: **Eu não sei se tenho condições.**  
_Dubenko_: **Vamos fazer o seguinte. Pense mais um pouco, aí fale com Dr. Anspaugh.**  
_Neela_: **Não queria desistir... mas estou muito cansada.**  
_Dubenko_: **A gente fala mais tarde.**

Lucien vai embora simpaticamente. Neela sente-se mais calma, até ver que Albright, furiosa ao telefone, a chama. A indiana segue em sua direção...  
_Albright_: ao telefone - **Eu não vou porque é idiotice! Não tenho tempo pra esses festas.** - tapa o fone e fala com Neela - **Você estava falando mal de mim pra ele?**  
_Neela_: **Não.** - surpresa com a pergunta.  
_Morris: **Você não vem mesmo? É só uma coisa pequena. Por favor!**_  
_Albright_: **Não enche!** - desliga na cara e se volta pra Neela - **É bom que você não me queime com Lucien. E o que ainda está fazendo aqui? Vá marcar a a angioplastia!**  
A cirurgiã vai embora e a intern fica cabisbaixa.

**CENA 02 - ER**  
O PS funciona normalmente apesar de completamente enfeitado. A mesa da recepção está lotada de doces e salgados, mais um enorme bolo de aniversário. Faixas coloridas invadem o teto, ao lado de uma que está escrito... _Feliz Aniversário Dr. Morris_. O aniversariante coloca o fone no gancho meio frustrado. Mas apesar disso, está empolgado e feliz:  
_Morris_: **Droga. Ela não vem...**  
_Ray_: **Eu pensei que você fosse o "mozinho" dela.**  
_Morris_: **Provavelmente está ocupada. Mas não tem problema. Nós dois celebramos hoje à noite.**  
_Haleh_: **Pelo amor de Deus, páre de falar agora. Não quero imaginar você e Albright na cama.**  
_Chunny_: **Ninguém quer.** - sorrindo  
_Morris_: **Por outro lado, a gente faz a festa só com o pessoal do PS. Não faz mal, estou rodeado de gente que me ama.**  
Todos encaram-no fixamente, com os olhos semi-abertos. Entra Tony Gates pela triagem.  
_Tony_: **Uau. De quem é a festa?**  
_Malik_: **De ninguém.**  
_Morris_: **Como de ninguém? É minha!**  
_Malik_: **Seu aniversário foi ontem, cara.**  
_Morris_: **É, mas ninguém se lembrou, então eu festejo hoje. Tony, tragos lá no Ike's após o turno.**  
_Tony_: **Beleza. Você paga?**  
_Morris_: **Mas é meu aniversário!**  
_Frank_: **Não foi você quem pagou toda essa festa?**  
_Tony_: rindo - **Foi você quem fez sua própria festa? Cara, você me faz triste.**  
_Morris_: **Não importa. O negócio é que todos vão cantar pra mim, e fim de papo.** - sai do saguão com uma prancheta  
_Tony_: **Maluco...** - se vira pra Frank, sorrindo - **E aí? Já tá conseguindo se sentar?**  
_Frank_: **Continue confiante, Júnior. Eu trabalhei na polícia e só não quero que você estranhe ao acordar dentro de um saco no rio.** - sai andando com dificuldade  
Sorrindo, Gates vai até a Lounge, não antes sem comprimentar Malik "socando os punhos" um do outro.

Mais uma vez, o alerta da porta da triagem é acionado. Dessa vez, os paramédicos trazem uma garotinha, loira, deitada na maca, acompanhada pelo pai. Ela tem algumas manchas escuras na pele e os olhos fundos. Parece bem fraca. Barnet vai até lá.  
_paramédico_: **Isabella Fanning, 12 anos. O pai ligou pro resgate porque a filha teve complicações respiratórias.**  
_Sr._ _Fanning_:**E-e-ela não conseguia respirar.**  
_Isabella_: **Eu estou bem, papai.** - bem calma  
_paramédico_: **Estava com a garganta fechada mas vem melhorando com a nebulização. Pressão 10x6, pulso 75 e está em estágio terminal de leucemia.  
Surpreso, Barnet olha meio entrestecido pra garota.  
_Isabella_: simpática - bÉ um saco, né?**

**CENA 03 - SALA DE ANSPAUGH**  
Donald está em sua sala, conversando com alguém. Ela acaba de encerrar uma ligação.  
_Anspaugh_: **Eles não ficaram muito contentes por termos roubado você, mas... com a saída da Dra. Weaver, ficamos sem alguém que conheça o staff pra ficar na diretoria. E com o Dr. Carter passará a se dedicar em tempo integral à clínica que construiu, a vaga no corpo docente oferecida à ela pode ser sua.**  
A mulher que ele está conversando é a Dra. Lewis.  
_Susan_: **Então é isso? Me quer mesmo na diretoria?**  
_Anspaugh_: **Encontra-la aqui semana passada foi uma grata surpresa. E por favor, não dê com o pé atrás. Foi muito difícil negociar com o pessoal de Iowa.** - simpático.  
_Susan_: **Bem, eu só preciso convencer Chuck, me mudar...**  
Donald e Lewis se olham simpaticamente. E ela aperta a mão do cirurgião:  
_Susan_: **Quando eu começo?**

_ER_

goran visnjic  
maura tierney  
mekhi phifer  
parminder nagra  
linda cardelline  
shane west  
scott grimes  
john stamos  
and  
sherry stringfield

special guest star  
dakota fanning

created by  
michael crichton

ER

fanfic de  
thiago sampaio

"intervalo"


	2. Chapter 2

...  
**_13x03 - SOMEBODY TO LOVE - PARTE 2_**  
**CENA 04 - CASA DOS KOVAC**  
Maggie está no sofá tomando café e assistindo ao noticiário. Kovac abre a porta de casa e isso chama sua atenção. Luka está carregando milhares de "coisas de bebê" e uma Abby aliviada entra com Joe no colo.  
_Abby_: **Graças a Deus, enfim em casa.**  
_Maggie_: deixa o café na mesa e se levanta - **Filha, já teve alta?**  
_Abby_: **"Já" não. "Finalmente"**  
_Luka_: **Sua filha ameaçou de morte umas cinco enfermeiras e dois médicos. Achei melhor irmos embora antes dela ganhar o prêmio "paciente mala do ano".**  
_Abby_: **Talvez se você facilitasse minha saída, eu não precisasse de táticas terroristas.**  
Kovac, sorrindo, guarda os acessórios pela casa. Maggie pega o neto dos braços da filha e começa a gentilmente balança-lo.  
_Maggie_: **Foi só pro seu bem. E porque tá pegando peso?**  
_Abby_: **Mas ele é tão pequenininho.** - sorrindo - **E eu já tô além do meu tempo de recuperação. Espero voltar semana que vem ao trabalho.**  
_Maggie_: pára de balançar Joe - **Como é?**  
_Luka_: **Nem pensar! Você acabou de ter um bebê. Sem mencionar a cirurgia!**  
_Abby_: **Eu sei. Mas já vou me escalar na semana que vêm e ninguém me impede. Fiquei duas semanas numa cama sem fazer nada e agora preciso fazer algo de útil.**  
_Luka_: **Tem o bebê.**  
_Abby_: **Agora eu vou brincar de casinha? Não... Vou trabalhar no County.**  
_Maggie_: **Ehr...por mais que eu goste de meu netinho, vou ter que voltar pra Minessota essa noite. E vocês ainda não têm babá.**  
_Abby_: **"Ainda". Agendei entrevistas com várias pra hoje.**  
_Luka_: **Quando você fez isso?**  
_Abby_: **Ontem, enquanto você consolava aquela enfermeira peituda.**  
_Luka_: **Você fez a mulher chorar!** - rindo  
_Abby_: **Uma mulher com uns peitos daqueles não podia trabalhar na obstetrícia. Espera ela ter uns filhos pra ver se não cai tudo.** - Maggie e Kovac sorriem - **Ah, isso me lembra uma coisa. Luka, vem cá. Com licensa mãe...**

O casal vai até o outro lado da sala e Abby "faz" Luka conversar com ela de costas pra mãe. Ambos conversam cochichando.  
_Abby_: **Eu preciso transar.**  
_Luka_: **Tá.**  
O croata respondeu sem pensar e vai ver o filho. Mas quando cai a ficha, dá meio volta bastante surpreso...  
_Luka_: **Você quer o que?**  
_Abby_: **Transar, Luka.**  
_Luka_: **Por que?** - sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Porque eu quero. Eu tô estranha... sei lá. Vai ver são os hormônios, mas eu tô excitada.**  
_Luka_: um pouco mais alto - **E você quer transar agora?**  
_Abby_: **Shush. Não fala tão alto. A minha mãe tá logo ali.**  
_Luka_: **E se eu não tô enganado, o nosso filho também. E ele tem 15 dias de vida.**  
_Abby_: **E eu não transo a quanto tempo? 15 meses?**  
_Luka_: **Isso só não é absurdo, como impossível. De quanto tempo foi a gestação do Joe?**  
_Abby_: **Tá, talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas...**  
_Luka_: **Você tirou os pontos semana passada. Não tá cansada?**  
_Abby_: **"Excitada". Eu tô é "excitada".**  
_Luka_: sorrindo - **Você tem certeza disso?**  
_Abby_: **Pára de frescura e transe com sua noiva!**

**CENA 05 - EXAM-2**  
Numa sala aparte, Isabella, deitada na maca. é tratada por Ray. A garota está bem pálida e com algumas manchas pelo corpo mas, o problema respiratório parece ter sido sanado. Barnet examina a ficha médica enquanto fala com o pai da garota, que está bastante nervoso e segurando a mão dela.  
_Ray_: **Os esteróides parecem ter ajudado. A oxigenação melhorou bastante.**  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Bom, bom...**  
_Isabella_: bem fraca - **Eu disse que não havia problema, papai...**  
_Ray_: fala com Haleh - **Hemograma completo. Quero a contagem de leucócitos e plaquetas. E um raio-x dos pulmões.**  
_Isabella_: **Eu não quero nada disso.**  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Filha...**  
_Isabella_: **Sinto muito. Chega de me espetarem. Eu nem queria esse soro...**  
_Ray_: **Isabella, nós precisamos fazer alguns exames pra tratar você. Haleh, me traga um kit pra punção lombar.**  
_Isabella_: levanta a cabeça - **Não!**  
Barnet e o pai seguram a garota. O residente tenta falar com ela simpaticamente.  
_Ray_: **Okay. A punção podemos deixar pruma outra hora.**  
_Isabella_: **Que tal pra nunca?**  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Filha, precisamos cuidar de você.**  
_Isabella_: **Certo...** - fecha os olhos e respira fundo - **Desculpem-me se fui um pouco irracional. É que não gosto muito daquela coisa furando minha espinha.  
**_Ray_**: Okay.**  
_Isabella_: fala coscientemente, mas com simpatia - **Quanto ao exame de sangue, o que espera encontrar? Estou anêmica e meus leucócitos estão quase sumindo. Se você já não soubesse disso não me colocaria num quarto isolado com essa mascara na cara, certo? E também sabemos que minhas plaquetas sumiram ou então eu sangraria menos. Talvez eu concorde com o raio-x do pulmão, afinal... não quero me afogar em meu próprio sangue.**  
Barnet e Haleh ficam surpresos com a maturidade da menina, enquanto que o pai a olha com orgulho.  
_Ray_: **Você venceu. Haleh, apenas a radiologia.**  
_Haleh_: **Sim, Dr. Barnet.** - e sai

O médico então resolve dar mais crédito à garota. E começa a conversar com ela e o pai.  
_Ray_: **Então... a quanto tempo ela está doente?**  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Muito. Seis anos atrás a diagnosticaram com leucemia linfóide aguda. Foram quase 4 anos de quimio e radioterapia. E ela ficou boa.**  
_Ray_: **Mas voltou...**  
_Isabella_: **Cinco meses atrás. Mais forte e sem cura.**  
_Sr. Fanning_: enche os olhos de lágrima  
_Isabella_: **Anos injetando aquele veneno em mim e de nada adiantou. Sabe que eu fiquei careca?**  
_Ray_: simpático - **Não me diga!**  
_Isabella_: **Pois é! Tive que usar peruca mas não era a mesma coisa. Negócio é que... voltou e não quero mais me tratar.** - Ray ia falar, mas é interrompido - **E não é por vaidade. Ainda tenho minha peruca. É que... é muito ruim. Passei minha vida toda em hospital e não quero mais. Nosso médico, o doutor...?** - olha pro pai  
_Sr. Fanning_: limpando os olhos - **Dr. Thompson.**  
_Isabella_: **Dr. Thompson me deu 2 meses de vida. Tô aqui o dobro de tempo, e o que vier é lucro. Mas sem agulhas. Eu já me contento com isso.** - mostra uma capsula de remédio - **Estou num estudo pra pacientes terminais. Infelizmente não é pra salvar... são anestésicos. Pelo menos não sinto tanta dor quanto da última vez. E eu posso conhecer a mamãe, que... morreu quando nasci.**  
O pai olha pro médico com uma cara de "minha filha é fantástica". Nesse momento, uma mancha vermelha toma conta da máscara dela. A garota sangra forte pelas duas narinas.  
_Isabella_: **Ai, droga... Isso acontece.** - recebe algodão de Ray - **Estou perdendo o sangue que não tenho.** - sorrindo

A maturidade e cosciência da garota chega a ser desconcertante, mas Barnet gostou da situação. E Tony Gates bate na porta.  
_Tony_: **Dr. Barnet?**  
_Ray_: **Com licensa.** - chega em Gates, rente à porta - **O que houve?**  
_Tony_: **Essa é a paciente com leucemia?**  
_Ray_: **Sim, porque?**  
_Tony_: **Posso fazer a punção lombar nela?**  
_Ray_: **O que? Não!**  
_Tony_: **Qualé, cara. Eu fui paramédico por anos. São poucos os procedimentos que não fiz ainda. E a punção é um deles.**  
_Ray_: **Você não vai começar em uma menina de 12 anos. Fora.**  
_Tony_: **Eu pensei que estava aqui pra aprender procedimentos.**  
_Ray_: **Aprenda a ter noção, antes.**  
Chega Haleh trazendo uma cadeira de rodas:  
_Haleh_: **A radiologia disse que ela pode subir.**

Gates vai embora furioso, enquanto Barnet e Haleh voltam pra perto de Isabella, que tem o sangramento limpado pelo pai.  
_Ray_: **Está melhor?**  
_Isabella_: **Claro. Isso foi fichinha.**  
_Ray_: **Okay, quem quer ir pra radiologia?** - exibe a cadeira  
_Isabella_: **Posso ir a pé?**

**CENA 06 - ER**  
Sainda da sala, Haleh conduz a cadeira de rodas com Isabella, que sorridente, segue pro elevador. O pai dela cumprimenta Barnet.  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Obrigado.**  
_Ray_: **Claro. Voltem assim que tiverem as chapas.**

Barnet leva a prancheta pra recepção. Lá, Gates vai tirar satisfação:  
_Tony_: **O que foi aquilo?**  
_Ray_: **Como?**  
_Tony_: **Precisava me tratar daquele jeito? Era só dizer não.**  
_Ray_: **Foi proporcional ao seu pedido. Você não vai fazer sua primeira punção numa paciente de risco. Além dela recusar, é perigoso pra quem está começando.**  
_Tony_: **Perigoso? Eu saltei de helicópteros na Guerra do Golfo. Não me venha falar de perigo.**  
_Ray_: **Se você fizer sem paraquédas, juro que paro de falar**  
_Tony_: **Qual o seu problema comigo?**  
_Morris_: **O que houve com meus funcionários? Não quero brigas hoje. É meu aniversário.**  
_Frank_: do outro lado - **Teu aniversário foi ontem!**  
_Morris_: **Mas a festa é hoje!** - se vira pros dois - **E então? As mocinhas brigaram?**  
_Tony_: **Não. Estamos só nos entendendo...**

Mais uma equipe de paramédicos entra pela triagem. Dessa vez com um acidentado.  
_Morris_: **O que vocês trazem?**  
_início da trilha sonora de trauma_  
_paramedico_: **Scott Thomas, 28 anos. Atravessou a rua sem olhar e foi pego por uma caminhonete!**

**CENA 07 - TRAUMA I**  
_a trilha sonora continua_  
Morris, Ray, Gates, e alguns enfermeiros seguem com os paramédicos pra sala de trauma.  
_paramedico_: **Fraturas óbvias na tíbia e fêmur direito. Ombro esquerdo deslocado e costelas quebradas. Perdeu muito sangue, esta incosciente desde o acidente e teve 2 paradas na ambulância.**  
_Morris_: **Quando foi isso?**  
_paramedico_: **Foi atropelado há 20 minutos. Recuperamos o ritmo cardiáco 5 minutos atrás.**  
_Ray_: **Na contagem: 1, 2, 3!**  
O paciente é transferido pro leito da sala, e os paramédicos estão indo embora.  
_Ray_: **Pegaram o cara que fez isso?**  
_paramedico_: **Ele não teve culpa. E perdeu o controle e bateu num poste. Morreu na hora.** - e vão

O paciente está deplorável. A perna direita esta torta e com os ossos pra fora. Além de estar bastante ensanguentado, principalmente na área da cabeça.  
_Chunny_: **Pressão 9x6. Pulso apenas em 50.**  
_Malik_: **Bradicardia.**  
_Tony_: **Tem massa encefálica nos dois ouvidos.**  
_Morris_: **Chunny, peça 6 unidades de O negativo e um cirurgião.**  
_Tony_: **Ele já era...**  
_Morris_: **O que temos agora é um doador de orgão.** - vendo a carteira do paciente - **Peça ao Frank pra localizar a família dele.**  
Malik recebe a carteira e segue pra recepção.  
_Ray_: **Pneumotoráx dos dois lados. Betadina e bisturi nº10.**  
_Tony_: **Posso colocar o catéter?**  
_Ray_: com desdém - **Pra que? Como paramédico você já não fez dezenas?**  
O clima entre Gates e Ray não é nada bom.  
_fim da trilha de trauma_

**CENA 08 - SALA DE ANSPAUGH**  
Donald lê alguns relatórios enquanto, sem boa vontade nenhuma, conversa com Rasgotra.  
_Anspaugh_: **Eu não gosto disso**  
_Neela_: **Eu gostaria que fosse aberta uma excessão comigo...**  
_Anspaugh_: **Neela, pelo que eu me recorde, você assinou um contrato.**  
_Neela_: **Sim. Mas eu estou com problemas, Dr. Anspaugh.**  
_Anspaugh_: pára pra ouvir  
_Neela_: **Eu não queria mencionar, mas... aconteceu tudo ao mesmo tempo. É um péssimo período pra mim e não sei se vou suportar 6 anos disso.**  
_Anspaugh_: **Nunca haverá um bom período. A eletiva na cirurgia é o mais dificil que um profissional pode passar.**  
_Neela_: **Por favor...**  
A indiana encara com seus grandes olhos negros... e tristes. Donald amolece.  
_Anspaugh_: **Fale o que a diretora acha disso.**  
_Neela_: recebendo chamada do pager - **Dra. Weaver? Ela volta?**  
_Anspaugh_: **Não. A Dra. Susan Lewis. Assumiu o cargo essa manhã. Talvez com ela você consiga algo.**  
_Neela_: levanta-se - **Muito obrigada.** - sai da sala um pouco mais feliz

**CENA 09 - QUARTO DE HOTEL**  
Chuck assiste TV com o filho no sofá do hotel. As malas já estão prontas e ele parece um pouco apreensivo. E Lewis entra no quarto:  
_Susan_: **Oooooi.** - sorridente.  
_Chuck_: **Finalmente você chegou. Já tava ficando preocupado.**  
_Susan_: **Chuck, eu tenho ótimas notícias.**  
_Chuck_: **Me diz que vamos embora antes do check-in do meio dia.** - feliz  
_Susan_: **Okay, então eu "tenho notícias".** - senta-se no sofá **Consegui o emprego!**  
_Chuck_: **Hã?**  
_Susan_: **Weaver se demetiu semana passada, e me ofereceram a vaga de Diretora!**  
_Chuck_: **Não!**  
_Susan_: **Sim!**  
_Chuck_: **Não! Eu... eu mudei pra Iowa por causa daquela sua vaga de professora. Não vou "desmudar".**  
_Susan_: **Mas Chuck, é uma oportunidade de ouro! Todos nosso amigos estão aqui, e...**  
_Chuck_: **Que que eu posso fazer?**  
_Susan_: **Hã...**  
_Chuck_: **Você já decidiu sem mim. O que que eu posso fazer? Dizer não?**  
_Susan_: **Me desculpa, mas... foi em cima da hora. Como eu poderia saber?**  
_Chuck_: **Quanto você vai ganhar?**  
_Susan_: **Onze mil por mês, fora os extras.**  
_Chuck_: **Como?** - surpreso  
Lewis abre aquele seu lindo sorriso cheio de dentes. Chuck fica empolgado.  
_Chuck_: **Isso é bem mais do que ganhamos juntos em Iowa.**  
_Susan_: **Pois é. Eles estavam desesperados pra me ter por lá.**  
_Chuck_: **Você não tá tendo um caso com esse Anspaugh não, né?**  
_Susan_: **Eeew. Ele é velho.**  
_Chuck_: **Como assim "ele é velho"? Se fosse mais novo teria?**  
_Susan_: **Chuck, atenção ao assunto: nos mudamos ou não?**  
_Chuck_: pensativo - **Eu poderia ver se tem uma vaga entre os paramédicos...**  
_Susan_: contente por ele mudar de idéia  
_Chuck_: **Mas como você vai ganhar tanto dinheiro assim, posso ficar desempregado...**  
_Susan_: **Hã?**  
_Chuck_: **... e fazer assinatura do canal pornô na TV a cabo...**  
_Susan_: **Chuck!**  
_Chuck_: **Eu topo!**

**CENA 10 - TRAUMA I**  
As condições vitais do paciente estão piorando. Ray já introduziu um tub torácico do lado direito. Morris instrui Gates no do lado esquerdo.  
_Chunny_: **Unidades 3 e 4 adicionadas.**  
_Malik_: **Pulso em 40. Vamos perder ele.**  
_Morris_: **Não vamos não.** - se vira pra Tony - **Enfie o dedo, ow.**  
_Tony_: **Morris, por favor. Sua cabeça tá fazendo sombra.**  
_Morris_: **É "Dr. Morris."**  
_Ray_: auscultando - **Eu pensei que você fosse craque em procedimentos como esse.**  
_Tony_: introduzindo - **Pronto. Tô dentro.** - olha torto pra Ray.  
_Malik_: **Opa. Pulso subiu pra 130.**  
_Morris_: **Como?**  
_Chunny_: **Saturação caiu pra 80... não está oxigenando!**  
_Ray_: **Droga! Você perfurou o pulmão dele!**  
_Tony_: **Perfurei nada!**  
Sangue começa a escorrer da boca de Scott.  
_Morris_: **Ele vai exsanguenar desse jeito. Vamos correr pra salvar o outro pulmão!** - examinando as vias aeras - **Droga. Deve ter estourado um vaso aqui porque não consigo ver as cordas.**  
Rasgotra entra na sala de Trauma.  
_Neela_: **O que nós temos?**  
_Morris_: **Um estagiário cego e uma residente atrasada. Aonde você estava?**  
_Neela_: **Com Dr. Anspaugh...**

Barnet tenta olhar pra Neela, mas ela sempre desvia da atenção. Preocupado com o que fez, Gates nem se empolga tanto com a presença da cirurgiã.  
_Ray_: **Scott Thomas, 28. Atropelado há 20 minutos...**  
_Neela_: **Tem massa cinzenta nos ouvidos...**  
_Morris_: **Você já ouviu falar em doação de orgãos?** - entrega-lhe um bisturi - **Se você puder fazer uma cricotirotomia, eu agradeço.**  
Enfezada, a indiana inicia o acesso na garganta. Chega Frank  
_Frank_: **Encontraram a mulher dele. Já está vindo pra cá.**  
_Morris_: **Ótimo. Vamos manter o coração vivo até lá.**  
Gates vai até perto de Neela pra ver a incisão. Após o corte vertical na membrana, muito sangue escorre  
_Ray_: **Sucção** - Chunny pega o yankauer - **Rápido! Não quero pneumonia por aspiração.**  
Com mais visibilidade, ela faz o corte vertical até a tiróide.  
_Neela_: **Tubo 6.5.** - prontamente, ela faz o acesso  
_Chunny_: **Saturação subindo.**  
_Morris_: **Perfeito. Adiministrem epinefrina no catéter. Não deixem o coração parar.** - sai da sala

Os enfermeiros começam a limpar o paciente. Rasgotra, Barnet e Gates retiram as vestes estéreis.  
_Ray_: **Tá tudo okay?**  
_Neela_: retirando a veste, apenas olha pra Ray.  
_Ray_: **Gates, você pode nos dar um minuto?**  
_Neela_: **Não precisa. Eu já estou de saída.**  
A indiana sai da sala, e deixa Ray frustrado e sem graça diante do olhar superior de Gates.

**CENA 11 - CASA DOS KOVAC**  
Maggie está trocando as fraldas de Joe. Vendo tudo do sofá, estão Abby e Lula olhando a porta da sala aberta, aparentemente esperando alguém. O croata está calmo, mas Lockhart não para de mexer as mãos, além de balançar as pernas em ansiedade.  
_Abby_: **Droga, droga.**  
_Luka_: **Você queria o que? Já agendou três entrevistas só nessa manhã. E com eles aqui não rola.**  
_Abby_: **Como assim não rola?**  
_Luka_: **Deixe sua mãe ir embora e o Joe crescer um pouco.**  
_Abby_: encara-o fazendo biquinho  
_Luka_: **Nem me olhe desse jeito.** - sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Mas, mas...**  
_Luka_: **A gente fala depois. Não temos tempo agora porque a primeira babá está chegando.**  
_Abby_: **Nós tinhamos tempo sim. A babá interfonou agora a pouco.**  
_Luka_: **É. Mas antes disso o Joe vomitou, você teve que dar de mamar, ele fez cocô, deu de mamar de novo e fez cocô mais uma vez.**  
_Abby_: **Desse eu não vou me esquecer. Foi bem em cima de mim.**  
_Luka_: **Viu? Tenho que te dizer, Abby... não foi nada excitante.** - sorrindo  
_Abby_: **É. Mas entre o primeiro cocô e a segunda alimentação nós tivemos tempo pruma rapidinha.**  
_Luka_: **Você sabe que eu não acredito em rapidinhas.**  
Logo depois dele falar isso, Lockhart fecha os olhos em transe, e morde de leve os próprios lábios:  
_Luka_: **O que houve? Tá tudo okay?**  
_Abby_: de olhos fechados - **Eu quase tive um orgasmo...**

Kovac olha estupefato pra noiva. Mas antes dele falar alguma coisa, entra a primeira candidata. É uma garota sardentinha e magrela, com aparelhos nos dentes e que não tem mais do que 14 anos.  
_menina_: **Oi.**  
O casal olha discrente e fala ao mesmo tempo sem pensar.  
_Lubby_: **Tchau.**

**CENA 12 - ER**  
_Morris_: **Não se esqueçam! Na troca de turno, vamos cantar os parabéns.**  
_Chunny_: **Se você não falar a cada 5 minutos, não vai ter como eu me esquecer!**  
Saindo do elevador estão a pequena Isabella acompanhada de Haleh e do pai. A cadeira-de-rodas é conduzida em direção à Barnet.  
_Isabella_: **Chegamos com minhas chapas, Doutor.**  
_Ray_: **Oi garota.** - recebe de Haleh as chapas **Teve alguma complicação lá em cima?  
**_Sr. Fanning_: **Não. Ocorreu tudo certo.**  
Os quatro seguem até a sala de exames.  
_Isabella_: **Doutor, eu tenho uma dúvida.**  
_Ray_: **Pode me chamar de "Ray".**  
_Isabella_: **Okay, Dr. Ray.** - Barnet sorri - **Se eu ficar muito tempo na máquina de raiox, posso pegar cancêr?**  
Barnet pára de sorrir. E o pai da garota fica furioso.  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Isabella!**  
_Isabella_: **Ops... cedo demais pra esse tipo de piada, né?**  
_Ray_: **Não tem problema.**  
Neela vai até a recepção falar com Frank e desvia a atenção de Ray. Isabella notou isso.  
_Isabella_: **Você a ama.**  
_Ray_: **O que?** - ele e Haleh ficam sem graça - **Você não sabe de nada** - sorrindo  
_Isabella_: **Eu sei de duas coisas. Uma... eu não preciso dizer se não papai briga comigo. A outra é que você está apaixonado por aquela mulher.**  
Haleh entra na sala de exames sorrindo. Barnet vê os três entrarem e encara Neela pruma troca de olhar. Mas como ela não se vira, decide entrar e fechar a porta. Justo no momento que ela virou o rosto pra vê-lo...

_intervalo_


	3. Chapter 3

...  
**_13x03 - SOMEBODY TO LOVE - PARTE 3_**  
**CENA 13 - EXAM-2**  
Ao lado de Haleh, Barnet está examinando as chapas de Isabella. Ela já está sentada no leito, de mãos dadas com o pai.  
_Sr._ _Fanning_: **Ela vai poder ter alta hoje doutor?**  
Barnet não gosta nada da imagem. Os pulmões da criança estão cheio de manchas e até Haleh ficou surpresa. Ele prepara o estetoscópio pra auscultar Isabella. Antes de colocar em suas costas, ele aquece o metal no jaleco.  
_Isabella_: **Obrigada.**  
_Ray_: **Pelo o que?**  
_Isabella_: **Aquecer o estetoscópio. Quase ninguém faz isso.**  
_Ray_: sorrindo - **Inspire fundo.**  
Com muita dificuldade e um craquelado forte, a garota inspira.  
_Ray_: **... agora expire.**  
A expiração sai pior ainda. Ela fica sem forças pra soltar o ar e tosse... sangue.  
_Isabella_: **Droga. Isso não é bom nem se você tem cancêr.**  
Barnet balança a cabeça negativamente e puxa uma cadeira pra ficar de frente pra paciente, enquanto Haleh ajuda a limpar o sangue.  
_Ray_: **Está se espalhando rápido demais.** - a garota aperta a mão do pai - **E... eu não vejo como você sair do hospital hoje.** - o pai tenta ser seguro, como a filha - **Você só não está pior por causa dos analgésicos, que a impedem de sentir dor. Nós... vamos ter que internar você.  
**_Isabella_: **E essa é a última, né?**  
_Ray_: **Sim. Você não vai mais sair do hospital.**  
_Sr._ _Fanning_: **Eu preciso fazer uma ligação.** - se levanta nervoso - **Preciso entregar um relatório ao meu chefe e...**  
_Ray_: **Tudo bem. Haleh pode te mostrar o telefone da recepção.**  
_Sr._ _Fanning_: **Filha, eu vou te deixar sozinha por um minuto. Tá tudo okay?**  
_Isabella_: **Tá.** - simpática.  
Então o pai olha a filha com mais seriedade, e a garota imediatamente abaixa o rosto.  
_Isabella_: **Tá...** - desanimada.  
_Ray_: sorrindo - **Não tem problema. Eu fico aqui com ela. Haleh, aproveita e chama alguém da oncologia pra mim?**  
A enfermeira e o pai vão fazer a ligação, e a garota continua cabisbaixa.

_Ray_: **Ele não gosta de te deixar sozinha, né?**  
_Isabella_: **Você nem faz idéia...**  
_Ray_: **Isabella, você faz algum tipo de terapia?**  
_Isabella_: **Psicólogo? Não, obrigada.**  
_Ray_: **Olha, eu** **acho... especial a maneira que você está enfrentando essa doença, mas eu vejo um pequeno problema nisso.**  
_Isabella_: **O problema seria eu "estar em negação"?**  
_Ray_: surpreende-se mais uma vez  
_Isabella_: **Eu posso ter apenas 12 anos, mas eu sei bastante coisa.**  
_Ray_: **Estou vendo.** - sorrindo  
_Isabella_: **Você sabia que a luz do Sol demora 8 minutos pra chegar na Terra?**  
_Ray_: **Não...**  
_Isabella_: **Mas chega. Ehr... a internet é ótima pra pesquisar sobre minha doença, mas a gente se perde com tanta informação.**  
_Ray_: **Eu não sou muito amigo de computadores.**  
_Isabella_: **Pois devia. Essa informação do Sol por exemplo... é inútil, é verdade. Mas eu sei coisas que podem me ajudar. A pesquisa com pacientes terminais... foi achada por mim, e não pelo papai.**  
_Ray_: **Mas não sabe tudo. Você me deixou meio sem graça agora há pouco.**  
_Isabella_: **Quando eu disse que você estava apaixonado por aquela médica?** - sorrindo  
_Ray_: **Eu não estou apaixonado.** - sem graça  
_Isabella_: **Mas eu tenho certeza disso.** - rindo  
_Ray_: **Eu acho que não. Isso é meio complicado de se achar na internet.**  
_Isabella_: **Mas não é internet. É senso comum. Foi... o jeito de você olha-la.**  
_Ray_: não tem resposta pra isso  
_Isabella_: **E você já deu o primeiro passo.**  
_Ray_: **E qual é esse passo?**  
_Isabella_: **Ter alguém pra amar.**  
_Ray_: mais uma vez calada  
_Isabella_: **Eu tenho pelo menos dois planos em minha rápida estada.**  
_Ray_: **Sério?**  
_Isabella_: **Um deles é chegar ao final de Fernão Capelo Gaivota.**  
_Ray_: **Como?**  
_Isabella_: **É um livro...**  
_Ray_: **Isso eu percebi.** - sorri  
_Isabella_: **A outra é que eu tenho a idéia egocêntrica de que eu sou um anjo com uma rápida passagem na Terra pra ajudar cegos como você.**  
_Ray_: **Hey!**  
O médico e a paciente riem depois dessa, mas só por um instante. Ela voltou à tossir sangue. Quando ia pegar algo pra limpa-la, o pai entra no quarto.  
_Sr._ _Fanning_: **De novo não...**  
_Ray_: **Eu... volto quando o oncologista chegar.**

**CENA 14 - ER**  
Rasgotra está falando no telefone da recepção. O PS não está tão cheio, então Archie aproveita pra continuar fazendo suas lembranças:  
_Neela_: **A mulher dele está a caminho. Temos um bom candidato pra doação...**  
_Morris_: **Você acho** **que teria problemas?**  
_Malik_: **Você é quem manda aqui...**  
_Morris_: **Ray, na minha festa do PS, deve rolar bebida alcoolica?**  
_Ray_: **Não. Isso é um hospital.**  
_Morris_: **Mas vai ser na troca de turnos.**  
_Ray_: **Acho que não conta. Teremos funcionários bebados e uma atendente demitido ou preso..**  
_Morris_: **Hmpf. Sabe o que não conta? Você, passar todo seu turno do lado de sua namorada.**  
_Ray_: **Mas eu quase não vi a Neela hoje...**  
A indiana olha torto pra Barnet, e volta a falar ao telefone.  
_Morris_: **Eu tô falando de sua paciente.**  
_Ray_: **Ah. Hey! Que coisa horrível, Morris.**  
_Morris_: **Era melhor a Neela, né?**  
_Neela_: **Eu estou no telefone!**

Gates chega pra dar baixa em mais um paciente. Não gostando de sua presença, Barnet pega a ficha de uma paciente e se manda. Passando por ele, chega uma mulher acompanhada por Chunny.  
_Chunny_: **Dra.** **Rasgotra?**  
_Neela_: **O QUE?**  
_Chunny_: **Ehr... estou com a mulher do senhor Thomas.**  
Rasgotra imediatamenete se arrepende de ter gritado.

**CENA 15 - TRAUMA I**  
Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o rosto inchado, a mulher está sentada de frente pro marido. Neela está em pé, ao seu lado.  
_Sra. Thomas_: **E-ele está morto?**  
_Neela_: **Ele teve morte cerebral. É irreversivel.**  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Mas... eu já ouvi... já ouvi falar de pacientes que saiam do coma...**  
_Neela_: **Ele não está em coma.**  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Mas não... disseram que ele teve uma parada cardiaca?**  
_Neela_: **A morte cerebral não foi por falta de oxigenação. Ele teve um trauma severo na cabeça.**  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Não tem jeito?** - chorando  
_Neela_: **Ele tem traços de massa encefálica saindo pelos ouvid...**  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Okay!** - respira fundo  
_Neela_: **Eu sinto muito. Ele só está vivo por causa dos aparelhos. Se desligarmos, vão cessar todas as funções vitais.**  
_Sra. Thomas_: **E ele vai so-sofrer?**  
_Neela_: **Não... Ele não sentiu nada.** - uma lágrima escorre de seu rosto - **Acredito que não se foi na hora.**  
_Sra. Thomas_: **E... você quer que eu desligue os aparelhos? Pra não...** - chora mais um pocuo - **... viver num estado vegetativo?  
_Neela_: limpando o rosto - bNa verdade nós precisamos de sua autorização pra doarmos os orgãos de seu marido.**  
A mulher tem uma feição distorcida no rosto e começa a chorar em silêncio, escondendo o rosto.  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Eu autorizo. Isso... isso era algo que Thomas gostaria que... acontecesse.**  
_Neela_: entrega o prontuário  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Ele sempre foi muito melhor do que eu... Até melhor demais. Era irritante** - sorri de nervoso - **Nos casamos há apenas 3 meses... Estavamos tentando engravidar...**  
_Neela_: **Eu sinto muito.**  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Ele era o cara certo pra mim... Ele era meu melhor amigo, sabe?**  
_Neela_: presta mais atenção  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Nos conhecemos desde a faculdade... nós viviamos conversando sobre com quem ficavamos, mas nunca pensamos que... iriamos namorar.**  
_Neela_: respira fundo  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Eu encontrei o amor de minha vida... muito antes de saber que ele era esse alguém.**  
A mulher entrega a ficha pra Rasgotra. As duas ficam em silêncio por um tempo.  
_Sra. Thomas_: **O que acontece agora?**  
_Neela_: **Nós... o levamos pro centro cirúrgico, paramos seu coração e... É isso.**  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Eu vou poder ficar com ele?**  
_Neela_: **Não.**  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Ow...**  
_Neela_: **Não lá em cima. Se a senhora quiser, pode ficar a sós com ele por uns momentos.**  
_Sra. Thomas_: **Eu posso?** - um pouco chorosa  
_Neela_: **A** **vontade. Eu... aviso quando tivermos que subir.**  
Lentamente, a indiana sai da Sala de Trauma, enquanto observa a mulher que... não sabe o que fazer.

**CENA 16 - ER**  
Rasgotra sai com passos firmes da sala de trauma e joga a autorização em cima dos brigadeiros de Morris.  
_Morris_: **Hey!**  
_Neela_: **Se Albright pergntar por mim, diz que eu morri!** - e vai embora pela porta da triagem.  
_Tony_: **O que houve com ela?** - segue Rasgotra  
_Morris_: **Droga. Bem em cima dos brigadeiros diet.**  
Barnet ia atrás, mas Tony o fez pensar melhor. Além do oncologista.  
_Dr. Finey_: **Recebi um chamado do... Dr. Barnet?**  
_Ray_: **Sou. Me acompanhe doutor.**  
Barnet vai com o médico até o leito de Isabella  
_Malik_: **Que peste é "brigadeiro diet"?**  
_Morris_: **Era pro filho de Sam. O guri é diabético;**  
_Malik_: **Eu acho que ela tá folgando, Morris...** - e sai.  
_Morris_: **Você sabe quanto dinheiro eu gastei pra ter esses brigadeiros diet?**  
E um grito ecoa no PS, vindo de lá de fora...  
_Neela_: **SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!**  
Assustado, Gates prontamente retorna ao PS, bastante sem graça.

**CENA 17 - CONSULTÓRIO PSICOLÓGICO**  
Na sala com um psiuiatra estão Sam e seu filho, ainda de braço engessado. Todos estão calados... e o ânimo na sala não é dos melhores.  
_Forman_: **Eu acho que... ele é muito novo pruma seção em grupo.**  
_Sam_: chorosa - **Eu não sou um grupo... eu sou a mãe dele.**  
_Forman_: **Alex, você se sente confortável em se abrir diante de sua mãe?**  
_Alex_: **Dã-ã. Eu acho que não.**  
_Forman_: **Você é um garoto inteligente. Isso é bom. Mas... o seu grau de inteligência, de percepção pras coisas te fez esquecer algo. Você é só um garoto. Está tudo okay desabafar.**  
_Alex_: **Eu desabafo...**  
_Sam_: **Bater nos colegas com o gesso não é desabafo!**  
_Forman_: **Sra.** **Taggart...**  
_Alex_: **É que... Não, deixa pra lá.**  
_Forman_: **Não, por favor. Fale.**  
_Alex_: vira-se pra mãe - **Por que não me contou como ele era antes?**  
_Sam_: **Eu devia. Foi um erro. Adimito. Mas ele era seu pai...**  
_Alex_: **Aquilo não era meu pai!**

Samantha se assusta com o grito do filho, que agora bufa de raiva.  
_Forman_: **Infelizmente era Alex.**  
_Alex_: **Não! Pai deve ser quem é legal comigo. Não... não quem me amarra e põe uma arma pra mim.**  
_Sam_: **Eu sinto muito...**  
_Alex_: **Se você tivesse dito antes, eu escolheria o Luka! Ele era bem mais legal comigo.**  
Isso doeu em Taggart.  
_Forman_: **Quem é Luka?**

**CENA 18 - CASA DOS KOVAC**  
Kovac e Lockhart estão sentados na sala, em lados opostos da mesinha de centro, analisando curriculos.  
_Luka_: **Que tal a terceira?**  
_Abby_: **Ela tinha uma suástica tatuada no braço.**  
_Luka_: **Mas parecia boa gente...**  
_Abby_: **Uma suástica, Luka!**  
_Luka_: **Tá bom, tá bom. E a quinta?**  
_Abby_: **Tem cara de idiota. Não quero alguém daquele tipo perto de meu filho.**  
_Luka_: **Bem, as outras foram horríveis!**  
_Abby_: **Deve ter alguma aqui.**  
Lockhart, de frente pra Kovac, se inclina pra pegar um dos curriculos. Nesse movimento, a regata que estava usando faz com que ele tenha uma boa visão de seus seios. Ele fica olhando fixamente até Lockhart perceber. Os dois começam a trocar olhares maliciosos... Maggie cruza a sala em direção à porta.  
_Maggie_: **Joe tá dormindo do lado do baby-talk. Vou à rodoviária e volto em meia hora.** - e sai.

Os dois se encontram sozinhos na sala... e mantendo as mesmas posições. Só que Lockhart colocabora mais um pouco: ela desnuda seu ombro esquerdo, ficando com a regata mais esposta ainda.  
_Abby_: **Meia hora dá tempo?**  
_Luka_: **Meia hora é o suficiente.**

Ela num movimento só joga todos os papeis da mesinha no chão. Sincronizadamente, Kovac pula pra cima de Lockhart e ataca seu pescoço. Ela, com força, passa a morder o ombro direito dele. Bastante apressada, ela luta pra tirar o cinto dele.  
_Abby_: **Eu vou te fazer muito feliz, croata.**  
_Luka_: **Tente com as pernas bambas.** - sorrindo

Ele tocou em alguma parte do corpo dela que a fez tremer. Ela recua um pouco o rosto, olha com paixão pra ele, respira fundo, agarra seu rosto e dá um forte beijo. Quando ela tira a camisa dele... alguém toca a companhia.  
_Abby_: **Merda.**  
_Luka_: **Quem é?**  
_Abby_: **Shush... não fala!**  
_Neela_: **É a Neela. Abby está?**  
Lockhart, descabelada, abaixa a cabeça decepcionada. Luka recoloca a camisa contra sua vontade e Abby vai se ajeitando no trajeto até a indiana. Ela estava preparada pra gritar com Neela quando abrisse a porta, mas ao ver o rosto choroso da colega, ela volta a ser a Abby-amiga.

**CENA 19 - EXAM-2**  
Isabella está deitada de bruços e segurando as mãos do pai e de Ray. O Dr. Finney está pronto pra iniciar a punção lombar.  
_Isabella_: **Eu não quero...** - soluça chorando - **... eu não quero...**  
_Dr. Finey_: **Eu sei que dói, mas precisamos mesmo, Isabella. Respire fundo.**  
O catéter começa a entrar na espinha da menina. Ela grita alto mas depois afunda o rosto no travesseiro.  
_Dr. Finey_: **Segurem ela!**  
_Isabella_: **Não quero mais... não quero maaaaaaaaaa** - volta a chorar  
_Ray_: **Calma, calma. Tá quase acabando.**  
_Sr._ _Fanning_: **Eu estou aqui.**  
_Dr. Finey_: **Okay. O líquor está saindo.**  
A garota pára de se mexer e o médico passa a amostra pra enfermeira da oncologia. O pai começa a afagar e beijar os cabelos da filha, enquanto Barnet vai falar com o médico.

_Ray_: **E então?**  
_Dr. Finey_: **Não gostei do aspecto do fluído.**  
_Ray_: **Ela não vai sair do hospital, né?**  
_Dr. Finey_: **Eu a quero na UTI pediátrica agora.**  
_Ray_: **Certo...**  
_Dr. Finey_: **É um milagre ela ainda estar viva.** - sai da sala.  
O oncologista sai da sala e deixa Ray olhando a garota, com as costas espostas e suja de betadina. E ele fala sozinho...  
_Ray_: **Ela é forte...**

**CENA 20 - ER**  
Quem estava na recepção, pára pra ver o oncologista sair da sala de exames.  
_Chunny_: **Criança não deveria ter cancêr**  
_Morris_: **Ossos do ofício... As vezes fico até vontade de cancelar a festa.**  
_Frank_: **Sério? Legal!**  
_Morris_: **Foi só modo de falar. E por causa disso, vai usar chapéu de papel.**  
Lewis chega agora no PS, e vê todos meio calados:  
_Susan_: **Nossa. Quem morreu?**  
_Chunny_: **Oi de novo, Dra. Lewis...**  
Ela percebe que a recepção não foi das melhores.  
_Susan_: **Droga. Eu preciso parar de perguntar nisso num hospital...**  
_Morris_: **Ao que devemos sua adorável presença?**  
_Susan_: **Bem, eu vim informar que com a saída de Weaver, Anspaugh me contratou como a nova diretora do hospital.**  
A cara de velório termina e todos cumprimentam Susan.  
_Morris_: **Mas isso é perfeito! Fique pra minha festa.**  
_Susan_: **Perdão?**  
_Morris_: **Meu aniversário. Tem festa hoje.** - feliz - **Agora é só convencer Abby pra trazer o bebê...**  
_Chunny_: **Você tá falando sério?**  
Lewis dá meia volta e sai enfezada.  
_Morris_: **Susan, traga Chuck e o Cosmo! Agora sim isso é uma festa.**  
_Frank_: **Eu sabia que "antes" não era. Mas continua não sendo...**  
_Morris_: **Frank, meu amigo com hemorróidas estouradas, liga pro Dr. Kovac.**  
_Frank_: **Ela acabou de ter alta!**  
_Morris_: **Então liga pro Pratt e confirma a presença dele.**  
_Frank_: **Ele vai te substituir no turno da noite!**

**CENA 21 - CASA DE PRATT**  
As cortinas estão fechadas e as luzes desligadas. Um avental do County está jogando no chão e Greg está no maior sono em sua cama. E alguém toca sua companhia.  
_Pratt_: **Droga...**  
Greg continua com os olhos fechados e imóvel na cama. E tocam a companhia de novo.  
_Pratt_: **Saco... vai embora!**  
Depois do grito, passam a socar a porta. Ele salta da cama.  
_Pratt_: **Já vou! Já vou...**

Ainda cambaleante, Greg anda desviando da bagunça do chão, até chegar na porta. Ele abre e vê Olívia.  
_Olivia_: **Eu preciso falar com você.**  
Greg fecha a porta pra retirar o feixo de segurança. Ainda meio atordoado por ter acabado de acordar, ele estende a mão dando a entender que ela está convida a entrar.  
_Olivia_: **Eu não quero entrar.** - abalada com algo - **Vim aqui pra te contar uma coisa...**  
_Pratt_: **O que houve? Está tudo okay?**  
_Olivia_: **Não...** - com lágrimas nos olhos  
_Pratt_: **Olívia, o que houve?** - preocupado  
_Olivia_: **Meu exame de sangue... deu positivo pra HIV.**  
_Pratt_: **Como é?**  
_Olivia_: **Eu... achei que fosse importante você saber.**  
_Pratt_: **Quer dizer que... eu posso ter pego de você?**  
Ao ouvir isso, a mulher dá em Pratt o tapa mais bem dado de sua vida!  
_Olivia_: **Safado...**  
_Pratt_: passando a mão no rosto  
_Olivia_: **Nesse último ano, você foi o único cara que fiquei!**

Greg não tem resposta pra isso. Ele apenas fica parado, encarando Olívia. A mulher então, com o instinto de dever cumprido, vai embora. Pratt continua imóvel na porta,

_intervalo_


	4. Chapter 4

...  
**_13x03 - SOMEBODY TO LOVE - PARTE 4_**  
**CENA 22 - CONSULTÓRIO PSICOLÓGICO**  
Samantha está pra chorar de raiva. Ele nem quer mais olhar pro filho...  
_Sam_: **Eu não aceito que você falae assim comigo.**  
_Forman_: **Bem, era o que pretendiamos na consulta... Que já acabou faz meia hora.** - meio sem graça  
_Sam_: **Me desculpe... eu não percebi isso.**  
_Alex_: **Não tem problema. O novo namorado dela que está pagando.**  
_Sam_: **Como é que é?**  
_Alex_: **Isso mesmo. Ele é mais rico que o Luka, mas não brinca tanto comigo. Ele é velho...**  
_Sam_: **Alex!**  
_Alex_: **O que? Vai dizer que eu tô errado?** - se vira pro psicologo - **Todo ano ela mora com algué, doutor. Só que dessa vez foi pior. Antes ela gostava dos caras... dessa vez ela se vendeu.**  
A enfermeira se levanta, puxa o filho pelo braço que não está engessado e vai em direção à porta.  
_Sam_: **Me desculpe por isso, doutor.**  
Ela vai embora batendo a porta com força. O profissional balança a cabeça em negativae vai embora.

**CENA 23 - CASA DOS KOVAC**  
Kovac e Lockhart já estão refeitos. Enquanto o croata fica com o filho do outro lado da sala, a noiva toma um café com Rasgotra:  
_Abby_: **Mas a gente já sabia que isso ia acontecer...**  
_Neela_: **Eu pensei que fosse conseguir...** - chorando  
_Abby_: **Neela, você não passou nenhum tempo de luto desde o enterro. Isso não éra preciso...**  
_Neela_: **Eu tinha que fazer algo de útil. Se eu ficasse em casa ia ficar maluca.**  
_Abby_: **Sei o que quer dizer.**  
_Neela_: **Mas a Albright é... tão sacana comigo! E a eletiva é muito difícil. Não estou nem tendo tempo pra estudar. Quero dizer, tempo eu tenho, mas não consigo. Não tenho cabeça...**  
_Abby_: **Já pediu pra trocar?**  
_Neela_: **Já.**  
_Abby_: **E o que disseram?**  
_Neela_: **Dubenko e Anspaugh não me deram muita luz. É com a Dra. Lewis agora...**  
_Abby_: **Lewis? Susan Lewis?**  
_Neela_: **É. Você não sabia? Ela foi contratada pra substituir Weaver.**  
_Abby_: **E ela não me conta? Mais que amiga..**  
_Neela_: **O assunto sou eu, Abby.**  
As duas sorriem um pouco. A garota aproveita pra assoar o nariz.  
_Abby_: **Talvez você consiga trabalhar no PS. Quem sabe?**  
_Neela_: **Aí tenho outro problema...**  
_Abby_: **Porque?**  
_Neela_: **Tem um estagiário novo... ele fica dando em cima de mim.**  
_Abby_: **Manda ele se ferrar, ué.**  
_Neela_: **E tem o Ray.**  
_Abby_: **Ow...**  
_Neela_: **A gente se beijou uns dias atrás.**  
_Abby_: **Sério?**  
_Neela_: **Eu me senti... mal. Me senti como se tivesse traindo o Michael.**  
_Abby_: **Isso não é verdade.**  
_Neela_: **Abby...**  
_Abby_: **Neela, espera. Gallant não está mais aqui. Foi horrível, mas... ele gostaria que você fosse feliz.**  
_Neela_: **Mas tá muito cedo.**  
_Abby_: **Eu sei. Está muito cedo. Mas não vai ser sempre assim. Você só precisa respirar.**  
_Neela_: **Olhe pra mim...** - sorri sem graça - **Você teve complicações, acabou de ser mãe, e eu tô aqui me lamentando.** - começa a chorar  
_Abby_: **Ai, Neela. Não fala assim que eu também choro..**  
As duas colegas se abraçam e caem em prantos. Kovac observa a cena... e é quando Maggie chega. O croata olha pra sogra com um olhar de "agora que não rola mesmo".

**CENA 24 - EXAM-2**  
Isabella, muito fraca, está deitada na cama. Seu pai tem uma conversa com os médicos.  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Ela sobrevive mais um mês?**  
_Dr. Finey_: **Não vejo como. Encontramos mais células blasticas do que qualquer coisa. Ela está anêmica, sem defesa e com hemorragias que podem piorar em questões de horas.**  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Mas ela parece tão...**  
_Dr. Finey_: **Ela está morrendo. Sinto muito. Vamos ter que interna-la na UTI.**  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Ela não pode... ser tratada em casa?**  
_Ray_: **É melhor não. Aqui nós podemos fazer ela... ter uma morte menos dolorosa. O baço dela pode romper a qualquer momento e... as equimoses podem estourar causando uma hemorragia. Não vejo como ela sair hoje.**  
O pai se afasta um pouco dos dois médicos. O oncologista vai cumprimenta Barnet e vai embora.

_Isabella_: **Descobriram alguma novidade pra fazer aquela punção ter valido a pena?**  
_Ray_: **Eu sinto muito. Precisavamos ter feito.**  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Filha, o resultado... não foi muito bom.**  
_Isabella_: **Droga... Eu não vou mais sair do hospital, né?**  
_Ray_: **Sinto muito...**

O silêncio toma conta da sala e as primeiras lágrimas de tristeza caem dos olhos da garota. Quando o pai se aproxima para abraça-la, Barnet decide sair do quarto pra da-lhes privacidade.

**CENA 25 - ER**  
Ray sai cabisbaixo da sala de exames. O PS vai ficando cada vez mais vazio e organizado, apesar de Morris estar no comando. E alguém lá de cima já chega gritando.  
_Albright_: **Aonde ela está?**  
_Morris_: **Albie! Eu sabia que você vinha pra minha festa.**  
_Albright_: **Cala a boca, Morris. Eu quero saber aonde está a Neela.**  
_Tony_: **Ela mandou dizer que morreu.**  
_Albright_: **Como é?**  
_Morris_: **Ela... teve um surto nervoso. Saiu faz mais de uma hora.**  
_Albright_: **Mas ela veio pra cá conseguir alguns orgãos! Ela pelo menos fez isso?**  
_Tony_: **Pega leve com a garota. Ela é competete.**  
_Albright_: **Bico calado, seu... estudante tardio.**  
_Morris_: **Tá aqui.** - entrega o relatório - **O paciente tá na Trauma I. Gates, leve-a até o paciente.**  
_Tony_: **Droga. Você vai me comer viva, né?**  
Albright vai embora furiosa, e Gates ante de ir fala mais uma coisa com Morris:  
_Tony_: **Se algo acontecer comigo, eu sou doador de orgãos.**

Enquanto sorria, Morris vê que Pratt passa pela porta da triagem; ele não fez a barba, está mal vestido e de óculos escuros:  
_Morris_: **Pratt, meu amigão! Veio mais cedo pra minha festa!**  
Archie vai abraçar o colega, mas Greg está com jeito de poucos amigos.  
_Pratt_: **Cai fora Morris. Me dá um tempo.**  
_Morris_: **Ooooh... não precisa ter vergonha em vir mais cedo só pra ajudar na festa.**  
_Pratt_: **Eu não vim pra festa!**  
_Morris_: **Então veio pra que?**  
Greg vê Barnet disperso, então resolve usa-lo:  
_Pratt_: **Eu vim falar com o Ray.**  
_Morris_: **Ow...**  
_Ray_: **Como?**

**CENA 26 - SUTURE ROOM**  
Greg, calado, está sentado num banco. Barnet, bastante sério, prepara o kit pra retirar o kit pro exame de sangue do colega.  
_Ray_: **Como que foi isso?**  
_Pratt_: **Eu sei lá, cara...**  
_Ray_: **Essa Olívia; você acha que ela ficou mais com alguém?**  
_Pratt_: **Eu espero que sim...** - Ray fica surpreso com a resposta - **Desculpe.**  
_Ray_: **Não. Tá tudo okay.**  
_Pratt_: **Eu não sou cara de... de uma mulher só.**  
_Ray_: **Mm...** - começa a procurar uma veia  
_Pratt_: **Quando eu passo a tomar uma nova pespectva... bang, o passado me pega.**  
_Ray_: **Vocês não usaram camisinha?**  
_Pratt_: **Algumas vezes não...**  
_Ray_: **E com as outras?** - começa a tirar o sangue  
_Pratt_: olhando pra Ray - **Acha que eu taria aqui se usasse sempre?**  
_Ray_: **Vai dar limpo, você vai ver.**  
_Pratt_: **Eu tô é ferrado. Você não conhece a Olívia. A mulher é... sincera. Eu que passei pra ela.**  
_Ray_: **Nunca é o que parece, Pratt. Se ela transou contigo sem camisinha, pode ter feito com outros.**  
_Pratt_: **É. Talvez. Mas eu me conheço...**  
_Ray_: **Pronto.** - retira a seringa - **Eu mando no nome de quem?**  
_Pratt_: **Eu ia tirar sozinho, mas o Morris ficou no meu pé... tive que chamar você.**  
_Ray_: **"Obrigado" pela confiança.** - sorrindo, guarda a amostra  
_Pratt_: **Se era pra ser com alguém ia ser contigo. Ehr...**  
_Ray_: **Pro labotatório do County?** - segurando a amostra  
_Pratt_: pega a amostra - **Eu faço noutra clínica.**  
_Ray_: **Certo. Vai dar tudo certo, Pratt.**  
_Pratt_: **Sei não... E obrigado.**

Greg sai com a amostra de sangue da sala e deixa Ray sozinho.

**CENA 27 - CASA DOS KOVAC**  
Rasgotra, mais calma, ainda conversa com a colega. Ao fundo, estão Kovac, Maggie, e Joe que voltou a dormir.  
_Neela_: **Eu estou atrapalhando vocês, né?**  
_Abby_: **Não, que é isso. Não há problema algum.**  
_Neela_: **Eu acho melhor ir embora.** - se levanta com casaco em mãos  
_Abby_: **Tem certeza disso? Não quer ficar mais um pouco?** - também se levanta  
_Neela_: recebe um pager - **Agora tenho. E você já me ajudou bastante... acho que só terei uma recaída se a Dra. Lewis não me ajudar.**  
_Abby_: **Okay então.**  
As duas se abraçam forte...  
_Abby_: **Limpa pra mim sempre que precisar.**  
_Neela_: **Eu vou.** - termina o abraço - **E se precisar duma babá um dia... me liga.**  
_Abby_: **Bom que você tocou no assunto. Eu entrevistei várias hoje e não encontrei nenhuma.**  
_Neela_: **Agora eu estou sem graça, porque... só tava querendo ser simpática.** - sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Eu também.** - rindo  
As duas se beijam no rosto e a indiana segue caminho até a saída.

_Neela_: **Tchau Dr. Kovac. Tchau sra. Wyczensk.**  
_Maggie_: indo até ela - **Neela, espera um pouco que eu vou com você.**  
_Abby_: **Como?**  
_Magie_: **Era isso que eu estava falando com Luka. Só encontrei passagens pra Minessota nessa tarde.**  
_Abby_: **Você já vai?**  
_Maggie_: junto da filha - **Já. Não posso ficar mais tempo.** - abraça Abby  
_Abby_: **Mas, mas... assim? Não quer uma carona?**  
_Maggie_: **Tem um táxi me esperando lá embaixo.** - termina o abraço.  
Rasgotra estava esperando Magie junto da porta. Ela pega suas malas, joga um beijo pro neto e pro futuro genro, beija Abby e segue em direção à Neela  
_Maggie_: **Tchau filha. Se precisar, me liga.**  
_Abby_: **Tchau...**

A porta se fecha e ficam apenas os Kovacs. Luka confere o filho dormindo no berçario e vai até Lockhart, que estava imóvel junto à porta. Por trás dela, o croata agarra sua cintura e cheira seu pescoço.  
_Luka_: **Enfim sós...**  
_Abby_: **O que você está fazendo?** - se afasta dele  
_Luka_: **Como é?**  
Kovac finalmente vê que a noiva está começando a chorar  
_Luka_: **O que houve?**  
_Abby_: **Você não viu?** - chorando - **A Neela está deprimida com a morte de Gallant!**  
_Luka_: **Não grita ou Joe vai acordar.**  
_Abby_: **E a Maggie? Eu não sei se deu pra perceber, mas eu acabei de me tornar mãe!**  
_Luka_: **Eu sei disso. Nosso bebê dormindo é uma prova disso.**  
_Abby_: **E ela vai embora!** - chorando bastante - **Eu preciso dela!**  
_Luka_: **E eu preciso que Joe continue dormindo...**  
_Abby_: **Não! Você precisa é transar comigo!** - furiosa  
_Luka_: **Co-como é?**  
_Abby_: **Pra você eu sou só um objeto sexual, seu... seu tarado! Eu acabei de me operar!**  
_Luka_: fica desnorteado  
_Abby_: **Eu preciso pensar na minha vida.** - em prantos vai pro banheiro - **E eu preciso de um tempo sem você!**  
Lockhart tira o tênis e joga em direção de Kovac, que se não esquivasse levava na cabeça  
_Luka_: **Abby, o que tá acontecendo?**  
_Abby_: **Você não me entende!**

Furiosa e chorosa, ela bate a porta do banheiro com toda a força, e no mesmo momento Joe acorda no maior berreiro. Luka ri pra não chorar.

**CENA 28 - CASA DE ELLIOT**  
Samantha, frustrada, chega na casa de Elliot com o filho ao lado.  
_Sam_: **Não acredito que perdi meu sábado pra isso!**  
_Alex_: **E eu digo o mesmo!**  
_Sam_: **Cale a boca, Alex. E vá pro seu quarto!**  
_Alex_: subindo a escada - **Você é muito boa pra me mandar pro quarto, não é? Mas vamos ver se eu consigo que esse seja meu quarto por mais de um ano!**  
_Sam_: **Me respeite!**  
Nisso, o dono da casa chega, meio surpreso com a discussão.  
_Elliot_: **A terapia não foi tão boa?**  
_Sam_: **Deu pra perceber?**  
_Elliot_: sorri - **Foi só a primeira consulta. E se os nervos ficaram assim, a flor da pele, deve ter sido proveitosa. Se ficassem apenas calados, não seria tão bom.**  
_Sam_: **Eu preferiria não ouvir algumas coisas...** - começa a subir as escadas - **Obrigada pela indicação.**  
_Elliot_: **Sam?**  
_Sam_: **Sim?** - pára de subir  
_Elliot_: **Eu... preciso de minha transfusão em alguns minutos.**  
_Sam_: **Claro. Assim que eu tomar banho, volto.**  
_Elliot_: **Vai fazer alguma coisa essa noite?**  
_Sam_: **Hã?**  
_Elliot_: **Sabado à noite. Você... gostaria de jantar fora comigo?**

A enfermeira se vira pro patrão, com uma cara de quem não queria ouvir o que ouviu,

**CENA 29 - ER**  
O PS está calmo, com os enfeites de Morris espalhado por todo o lugar. Mas poderia estar mais pacífico não fosse Albright:  
_Albright_: **Aonde ela está?**  
_Frank_: **Eu não sei, okay? Já bipei pra ela e fiz o meu trabalho.**  
_Albright_: **Eu tenho três operações essa tarde! Não posso ficar responsável por aqueles órgãos!**  
_Morris_: **Bem, como a Neela saiu e você é a superiora... acoh que terá que ser responsável sim.** - ela o olha com fúria - **E agora sim você terá uma desculpa pra não vi à minha festa.**  
A cirurgiã vai até os elevadores pisando firme.  
_Frank_: **Queria eu ter uma desculpa pra não ir à sua festa...**  
Não dá tempo de rir. Alguém abriu com força a porta da Exam-2  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Ela precisa de ajuda!**

**CENA 30 - TRAUMA II**  
_música de trauma_  
Morris, Ray, Gates e alguns enfermeiros levam com pressa a maca de Isabella atravessando com tudo a porta dupla da sala de Trauma. A garota está tendo uma forte convulsão e o pai, assustado, fica do lado de fora detido por Malik.  
_Ray_: **Na contagem: 1, 2, 3!**  
_Morris_: **O que sua namorada ainda tá fazendo aqui embaixo?**  
_Ray_: **Estavamos esperando uma vaga na uti-pediatrica!**  
A garota se treme bastante. Os funcionáries tomam suas posições pra atende-la  
_Ray_: **Precisamos parar a convulsão, já! Liguem pra UTI e tragam alguém agora!**  
_Morris_: **3 de Ativan!**  
_Tony_: **Não estou conseguindo acesso nas veias!**  
_Morris_: **Segura ela com força!**  
Muito sangue começa a escorrer da boca...  
_Ray_: **Protetor de língua!**  
_Haleh_: **Não estou encontrando...**

Chunny segura o braço da garota com força enquanto Tony tenta acessar a veia. Haleh está procurando o acessório que pacientes em convulsão usam pra não morder a lingua. Como ela não encontra, Barnet resolve ele colocar a própria mão dentro da boca da garota pra afastar as mandibulas.  
_Ray_: leva uma mordida - **Aaaaah!** - olha pra Tony - **Morris, faça você o acesso!**  
_Morris_: **Saia, Gates. Precisamos parar a convulsão.**  
_Malik_: **Bradicardia!**  
Finalmente colocam os monitores na garota. Malik informa que a pulsação está muito baixa. Haleh finalmente encontra o protetor e Ray coloca na boca da paciente.  
_Morris_: **Pronto. 3 de Ativan no soro, agora!**  
_Ray_: lavando as mãos - **Como está a oxigenação?**  
_Chunny_: **78 à 10l de O².**  
_Ray_: **Precisamos entuba-la!** - coloca as luvas  
_Morris_: **Ray, você tem certeza disso?**  
_Chunny_: **A convulsão parou!** - coloca o termemotro no ouvido da garota  
_Morris_: **200 de Dilantin! Ela está sangrando pelo corpo todo e está em estágio final de cancêr.**  
_Ray_: olha pro pai desesperado - **Eu tenho certeza. 6 de Etomidato, 80 de Sux e tubo ET 5.5!**  
_Morris_: **Okay, é sua paciente...**

Barnet vai checar o acesso no pescoço mas não gosta nada do que vê.  
_Ray_: **Sucção. Não estou vendo nada aqui...**  
_Morris_: **Você não vai conseguir entuba-la. Tem muitos vasos estourados...**  
_Ray_: **Então eu faço uma crico nela. Bisturi nª11.**  
_Morris_: **Eu não vou permitir você fazer isso nela!**  
_Ray_: **Eu vi a Neela fazendo uma essa manhã. Eu acho que consigo.**  
_Morris_: **"Acho"? Espere o pessoal da UTI.**  
_Ray_: **Nós não temos tempo! Até lá ela morre!**  
_Chunny_: **V-fib!**  
A garota começa a fibrilar e os médicos ainda mais agitados. Tony vai pegar o carrinho de ressucitação.

_Tony_: **Afaste...** - com as pás nas mãos.  
_Ray_: **Ainda não!** - coloca a gaze no pescoço dela - **Pronto!**  
_Tony_: **Carregue em 50!**  
O corpo da garota treme com o choque, e o pai, de fora da sala, vira o rosto. Barnet volta a mexer no pescoço dela.  
_Ray_: **O primeiro corte é horizontal, ou vertical?**  
_Tony_: **Carregue em 100. Afaste-se pra 2ª tentatica, Ray!**  
_Ray_: **Horizontal, ou vertical?** - gritando  
_Morris_: **Vertical pela membrana!**  
_Ray_: **Se eu não corrigir a respiração, não adianta de nada a circulação voltar...**  
Barnet faz o primeiro corte, e muito sangue jorra de seu pescoço.  
_Tony_: **Mas precisamos mante-la fibrilando, ou teremos uma parada!**  
_Ray_: **Choque!** - se afasta  
_Tony_: **Afastem-se!**  
Outro choque e ainda fibrilando. Ray volta pra segunda incisão.  
_Morris_: **Não corta a carótida...** - fazendo sucção  
_Ray_: **Pode deixar... Achei as cordas! Tubo 4.5!**  
_Tony_: **Saia de perto dela, Dr. Barnet.**  
_Ray_: **Cale a boca, Tony! Deixe-me entuba-la, antes!**

Barnet coloca o tubo pela abertura da cricotirotomia e Morris usa o ambu pra oxigena-la.  
_Ray_: **Pronto!**  
_Tony_: **Afasta!**  
A garota treme mais uma vez, só que dessa vez o coração pára...  
_Malik_: **Assistole!**  
_Tony_: **Droga, você viu?**  
_Ray_: **É um tamponamento... Agulha pra pericardiocentese!**  
_Tony_: **Você nunca erra, né?** - guarda as pás no desfibrilador  
_Ray_: **Essa eu aprendi com o Dr. Morris...**

Barnet coloca a imensa agula abaixo do esterno da garota... e retira muito líquido de lá de dentro. O pulso retorna...  
_Ray_: **Tinha muito sangue na caixa torácica e o coração ficou sem espaço.**  
_Chunny_: **Pulso subindo em 45. Pressão 8x4**  
_Malik_: **Saturação subiu pra 88.**  
_Morris_: **Kit pra cateter central.**  
_Ray_: **Coloquem 0,01 de epinefrina no soro.**

Quando Morris inicia a incisão na intercostal pra colocar o cateter, chega o pessoal da UTI.  
_UTI Dr._: **O que nós temos?**  
_Ray_: **Finalmente você chegaram. Um paciente tem que estar morrendo pra virem vê-lo?**  
_UTI Dr._: **Chegamos assim que podemos.**  
_Ray_: **Isabella Fanning, 12 anos, estágio terminal de leucemia. Teve cunvulsão de quatro mintuos e uma parada de cerca de dois. Fizemos uma cricotirotomia pois não tivemos acesso com o tubo. Morris está colocando um catéter pra reposição de plaquetas.**  
_UTI Dr._: **Bom. Mas... o pai não assinou nenhuma ordem de não-ressucitação?**  
_Morris_: **Pronto. Podem leva-la.** - retira as luvas - **Ela é uma criança. Não acreditamos em DNR. pra elas.**

A maca da garota é levada pra sala de trauma até os elevadores. Antes de sair, Ray agradece em silêncio à Morris e é questionado pelo pai de Isabbela.  
_Sr. Fanning_: **O que aconteceu?**  
_Ray_: **A infecção deve ter causado a convulsão. Ela vai subir pra UTI e receber uma tranfusão.**  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Ela vai melhorar?**  
_Ray_: **Ela está morrendo, senhor Fanning.**  
O pai olha pra Ray e está sem palavras. Ele então resolve acompanhar o pessoal da UTI. Barnet fica parado retirando as vestes estéries e Tony Gates passa por ele:  
_Tony_: **Bom trabalho.** - e vai  
_Ray_: **Idiota...**

_intervalo_


	5. Chapter 5

...  
**_13x03 - SOMEBODY TO LOVE - PARTE FINAL_**  
**CENA 29 - ER**  
O staff do PS bate palmas e canta numa incrível má vontade. Morris está com um sorrisão aberto, gostando de tudo.  
_todos_: **Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida...  
muitas felicidades... Muitos anos de vida...**  
Uns três ou quatro funcionários batem palma. Frank já enche a pança com os salgados. Haleh, fora da recepção, conduz uma senhora até um leito. Morris, usando chapéu de aniversariante, fechas os olhos, faz um pedido e assopras as velinhas. O número de pessoas batendo palma cai cada vez mais...  
_Morris_: **Não está todo mundo aqui pra festa, mas mesmo assim é tudo o que sempre desejei.** - bastante feliz - **Muito bem, quem quer a primeira fatia do bolo?**  
E a senhora, que Haleh acompanhava, vomita em cima do bolo.  
_Morris_: **Não! Meu bolo! O que você fez com meu bolo?**  
O grupo começa a voltar ao trabalho.  
_Chunny_: **Provavelmente nos salvou de uma dierréia...** - e segue com os outros  
_Haleh_: **Desculpe, Dr. Morris.** - sorrindo - **Mas agora que acabou, você pode cuidar dessa paciente?**  
_Morris_: **Claro!** - acompanha a senhora até o leito - **O que ela quer? Eutanásia?**

A "festa" acabou mesmo e todos voltam a trabalhar. Poucos são os que comeram as guloseimas. Tony Gates encara o bolo com bastante nojo, e Ray, deprimido, apenas espera a troca de turno.  
_Tony_: **O que quer dizer vômito em bolo? Dinheiro?**  
_Frank_: **Eu acho que azar.** - "empurra" o bolo no lixo  
_Ray_: **Frank, você pode ligar pra cirurgia?**  
_Frank_: **Você tem dedos, não?**  
_Ray_: **Eu quero saber da Isabella...**  
_Frank_: fica simpático - **... Ok.**  
Gates vê o quanto Barnet está abatido, e resolve ser simpático.  
_Tony_: **Sinto muito por ela, cara. Mas... a gente sabe que não pode se ligar muito nos pacientes, né?** - Ray ouve tudo calado, enquanto observa que Neela entra pela triagem - **Ainda mais se elas são criancinhas com cancêr.**  
Barnet olha pro inter com bastante raiva.  
_Frank_: **Ela ainda está em cirurgia. Estão tirando o baço dela.**  
_Ray_: **Obrigado, Frank.**

Barnet, com raiva da situação, vai pra Lounge quase batendo os ombros com Rasgotra.  
_Frank_: **Hey! Albright está maluca atrás de você!**  
_Neela_: **Não é problema meu...**  
_Frank_: **Bem, se você quiser falar com ela, está lá em cima falando com a mulher do doador.**  
_Neela_: **Ela está com a sra. Thomas?**  
_Tony_: **Tá tudo okay...** - ela vai pros elevadores - **Neela...?** - sobrou  
_Frank_: **Deixe minha indianinha em paz.** - ameaçando Tony

**CENA 30 - CASA DOS KOVAC**  
Kovac está com o bebê no colo, tentando convencer Abby, trancada no banheiro, à sair.  
_Luka_: **Vamos amor... por favor, me perdoe.**  
_Abby_: **Sai da minha frente...** - em prantos  
_Luka_: **Mas eu não estou na sua frente...**  
_Abby_: **Então cala a boca!**  
Lockhart volta a chorar, e Kovac volta pra sala com os olhos fitando o teto, tentando entender a situação. Alguém bate à porta. Ele vai atender; são Susan e Chuck com Cosmo na bolsa canguru.  
_Susan_: **Oi, papai. Abby está?**  
_Luka_: **Susan, que surpresa!**  
Todos se comprimentam do jeito que dá, afinal há duas crianças de colo no momento.  
_Susan_: **Mas vá se acostumando. Voltei pro County, baby.**  
_Luka_: **Eu soube. E como minha chefe.** - sorrindo  
_Susan_: **Exato. Agora cadê a Abby pra eu jogar isso na cara dela?**

Lewis entra sorrindo na sala e Chuck acompanha ela. Kovac fica sem graça...  
_Luka_: **Ehr... ela está no banheiro e... não sei se está tão desposta.**  
_Susan_: **Besteira. Abby! Tô aqui!**  
Imediatamente, Lockhart abre a porta do banheiro. Com a cara inchada de tanto chorar, verdade, mas agora sorrindo corre em direção da amiga pra abraça-la. As duas parecem duas adolescentes bobas de felicidade. Kovac faz cara de surpreso e... de quem não entendeu nada.

**CENA 31 - ALA CIRÚRGICA**  
A indiana chega no centro cirúrgico e vê pela janela de vidro que Albright está consolando a viúva. Neela não pode ouvir nada, mas fica surpresa com a atenção e conforto que Albright está dando à mulher. A cirurgiã finalmente vê a residente, alisa os ombros da mulher e vai falar com Neela, que... sorri enquanto a superiora segue em sua direção. Até ela abrir a boca...  
_Albright_: furiosa - **Aonde você estava?**  
_Neela_: **Ehr... eu fui resolver um problema.**  
_Albright_: **Problema tive eu agora há pouco! Você sabe o quanto odeio falar com pacientes?**  
_Neela_: **Hã?**  
_Albright_: **Eu deixei você responsável pra falar com ela, enquanto eu retirava os órgãos! Não gosto de ficar consolando esse povo chorando!**  
_Neela_: decepciona-se com a chefe  
_Albright_: **Entre nessa sala, converse com aquela fresca e faça ela parar de chorar!**

Albright vai embora, Rasgotra não ficou tão surpresa com a reação da chefe e... vira o rosto pra sala onde estava a mulher, que ainda está chorando.

**CENA 32 - CASA DE ELIOT**  
O ricaço está recebendo a transfusão de sangue enquanto Sam controla sua pressão.  
_Elliot_: **Eu conheço um bom restaurante. O _La'Faet_. Já foi lá alguma vez?**  
_Sam_: **Não...**  
_Elliot_: **Eles fazem uma pasta deliciosa. Você vai gostar de lá.**  
_Sam_: **Senhor Elliot...**  
_Elliot_: **E se você quiser, antes de irmos, podemos compra-lhe um vestido pra essa noite.**  
_Sam_: **Obrigada, mas acho melhor não.**  
_Elliot_: **Okay, foi indelicado.** - sorri - **Você... pode ir com um seu.**  
_Sam_: **Não é isso que eu queria falar. É que... eu não posso ir.**  
_Elliot_: **Aconteceu alguma coisa com Alex?**  
_Sam_: **Não. Não, é que... eu não posso sair com o senhor.**  
_Elliot_: **Ow...**  
_Sam_: **Você é meu patrão, e... seria esquisito.**  
_Elliot_: **Ah, você não quer.**  
_Sam_: **Me desculpe, mas...**  
_Elliot_: **Tudo bem. Eu não queria coloca-la numa situação chata.**  
_Sam_: **Não faz mal.**  
Os dois ficam num silêncio chato...

**CENA 34 - CASA DOS KOVAC**  
Susan e Abby conversam felizes no sofá. Os homens estão alguns metros atrás delas. Joe voltou a dormir e o croata não tá entendo nada enquanto Chuck se faz de experiente.  
_Chuck_: **São os hormonios.**  
_Luka_: **Mas... ela tava se descabelando até agora pouco. E jogoo um tênis em mim.**  
_Chuck_: **Tá vendo essa marca na minha testa? A Susan jogou o ferro de passar em mim.**  
_Luka_: olha pra Chuck com os olhos esbugalhados  
_Chuck_: **Tem uma coisa que pode ajudar.**

_Abby_: **Sexo?**  
_Susan_: **Sexo.**  
_Abby_: **Te certeza?**  
_Susan_: **Mas é claro. A gente fica gorda um tempão, eles não querem tocar na gente porque "estamos carregando nossa semente" e... a gente fica sem, ow.**  
_Abby_: **Eu não tenho certeza disso. Olha pra minha cara... eu tô inchada de tanto chorar.**  
_Susan_: **Falta de sexo.**  
_Abby_: **Será?**  
_Susan_: **O Chuck que é o Chuck me ajudou. Se o Luka não te fizer bem...**

_Luka_: **Eu não vou fazer nada.**  
_Chuck_: **Porque?**  
_Luka_: **Tô com medo dela, ué.**  
_Chuck_: **Mas a Abby tem um metro e meio.**  
_Luka_: **Ofender minha noiva vai ajudar em alguma coisa?**

_Susan_: **Ajuda sim.**  
_Abby_: **Se você diz..**  
_Susan_: **É o seguinte, deixa eu fazer o papel de cafetina e deixar os dois mandarem ver.** - se levanta sorrindo - **Chuck, vamos deixar os dois sozinho agora.**  
_Chuck_: **Leu minha mente amor.** - se vira pra Luka - **Boa sorte**  
_Luka_: **Talvez eu precise...**

Os quatro se despedem e os amigos vão embora. Luka ficou sentado no sofá e Abby, que os acompanhou até a porta, volta pra perto do noivo e fica parada, diante dele.  
_Luka_: **O que você está fazendo?**  
Ela se senta em cima do croata, e coloca os braços em cima dos ombros dele.  
_Abby_: **Eu acho que estou meio... doida.**  
_Luka_: **"Sério"?** - sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Me desculpa. Eu não queria usar isso como desculpa, mas... são os hormônios.**  
_Luka_: **Foi o que me disseram.**  
Lockhart começa a beijar o pescoço do croata.  
_Luka_: **Ehr... eu não sei se vai rolar.**  
_Abby_: **Porque?** - começa a tirar o cinto dele  
_Luka_: **Eu estou... com um pouco de medo de você.** - sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Luka...** - agarra a virilha dele gentilmente - **... "mamãe quer chexo"**

O croata cai na risada e resolve retribur os beijos da noiva. Um pouco mais romântico do que na úlitma tentativa, ambos começam a se despir

**CENA 35 - ER**  
Fim de mais um turno pacífico no County. Os residentes e estagiários terminam suas papeladas. Frank atende uma ligação:  
_Frank_: **PS.** - ouve a ligação por uns momentos - **Okay, obrigado.** - encerra a ligação - **Terminou a cirurgia de sua paciente.**  
_Ray_: **Isabella?**  
_Morris_: **E você atendeu mais alguém hoje?** - vê Pratt chegando pela traiagem - **Você está atrasado!**  
_Pratt_: **Só dois minutos. Tive que fazer umas coisas.**  
_Morris_: **Além de chegar atrasado pra troca de turno, perdeu minha festa.**  
Barnet e Greg trocam olhares de "tudo bem". Neela sai do elevador e chama a atenção de Tony e Ray. O ex-rommie sente-se incomodado com sua presença e vai pro elevador ver sua paciente. Ela vai falar com Frank:  
_Neela_: **Frank, a Dra. Lewis está aqui?**  
_Frank_: **Não sei se você notou, mas ela trabalha em Iowa há mais de um ano.**  
_Neela_: sorrindo - **Ela acabou de ser contrada no lugar de Dra. Weaver.**  
_Morris_: **Sério?**  
_Neela_: **Então falo com ela na segunda. Bom trabalho pra vocês.**

Rasgotra saia pela triagem quando é chamada por Gates:  
_Tony_: **Está indo pra casa?**  
_Neela_: **Estou.** - pára incomodada  
_Tony_: **Você... quer uma carona?**  
_Neela_: **Não, obrigada. Eu pego o metrô.**  
_Tony_: **Qualé, eu tô de carro e não tem problema. O que me diz?**  
Neela pensa na proposta do sorridente intern.

**CENA 36 - UTI PEDIATRICA**  
Barnet chega à UTI onde está internada Isabella. Como o horário de visitação é apenas às 18:30 (faltam mais de 20 min) o pai tem que ficar do lado de fora. Ray conversa com ele...  
_Ray_: **Como você está?**  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Levando... Ela ainda está sedada por causa da cirurgia. Tiveram que tirar o baço dela.**  
_Ray_: **Eu soube.**  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Não lhe resta muito tempo, né?**  
_Ray_: **Infelizmente não.**  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Ela...** - tenta ser forte - **... ela queria muito saber o final desse livro.**  
_Ray_: vê que ele tem em mãos o _Fernão Capelo_  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Não estou afim de contar o final pra ela. Não é feliz e... e ela pelo menos tem uma meta pra continuar conosco.**  
Os dois ficam encarando a garota, sedada e entubada.  
_Sr. Fanning_: **Ah...** - abre o livro e pega um papel - **Ela fez isso pra você.**  
_Ray_: **Sério?**  
É um papel com um desenho mal feito... No desenho está uma garota loira e um homem com jaleco de médico olhando uma morena do outro lado da sala. E um grande coração vermelho em cima dele. Ray sorri.

**CENA 37 - MÚLTIPLAS TOMADAS**  
_começa a tocar bleed, de the negro problem_

**uti pediatrica**  
Ray e o pai da garota são autorizados a entrar no quarto dela. Ao se sentar junto da filha, o homem começa a chorar.  
_I don't bleed you_  
Barnet fica um pouco mais distante do pai, e o dá privacidade na escura sala da UTI.  
_She isn't dreamy_

**entrada do prédio de abby**  
_She just needs to see me_  
Neela e Tony chegam à casa dela. Com um sorriso sem graça, ela o agradece e imediatamente sai do carro.  
_So come down now little one (x1)_

**casa dos kovac**  
_Leave your place in the sun (x1)_  
Luzes apagadas. Abby está deitada em cima de Luka no sofá. Ela suspira "eu te amo" pra ele. Ele responde com um "eu te amo mais". Pacífica, ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele.  
_Leave your place in the sun (x2)_

**er**  
_I come in bleeding_  
Pratt está imóvel na recepção do PS, pensando no resultado do exame, e no que fazer da vida.  
_And make a picture with the ash_

**casa de elliot**  
_I come in storming_  
Samantha está debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a ducha cair em seus cabelos. Ela está cansada de tudo.  
_And leave and empty promise there_

**quarto de hotel**  
_So come down now little one (x1)_  
Sorridentes, Susan, Chuck e o filho se divertem comendo enquanto assistem TV.  
_Come down now little one (x2)_

**CENA 38 - CASA DE ABBY**  
_Leave your place in the sun (x2)_ (a música para de tocar)

Alguém bate à porta e Neela vai atender. Ela abre a porta e vê que é Ray. Sua primeira reação é fechar a porta. Ele bate mais uma vez, e ela abre. Os dois ficam se olhando, ao pé da porta.  
_Ray_: **Foi errado.**  
_Neela_: resolve ouvi-lo  
_Ray_: **Eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz. Eu queria me desculpar porque foi errado.**  
_Neela_: **Ok...**  
_Ray_: **Mas foi errado porque foi muito cedo.**  
_Neela_: presta mais atenção.  
_Ray_: **Eu sinto muito pelo Gallant. Muito mesmo. Ele era um cara decente e você... minha melhor amiga.**  
_Neela_: **Ray...**  
_Ray_: **Por favor. Deixa eu falar.**  
_Neela_: **Eu preferia que você não...**  
_Ray_: **Eu estou apaixonado, Neela.**  
_Neela_: sente um frio na barriga e fecha os olhos  
_Ray_: **O problema é que é muito cedo. Aquilo só foi errado porque foi no momento errado. Mas... eu gostaria de te dizer que quando for a hora, eu serei o alguém... que estará ao seu lado.**  
_Neela_: fica olhando pro chão  
_Ray_: **Alguém como um amigo. Ou alguém para amar.**  
Ela não tem o que dizer.  
_Ray_: **Boa noite...**

Ele vai embora, e Neela lentamente fecha a porta, e recosta a testa nela.

_executive producers  
christopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells  
david zabel_

fic de Thiago Sampaio

A cena final dos créditos é Neela chorando enquanto conversava com a viúva

_letra de Bleed, do Negro Problem_

I don't bleed you  
I just need to see you  
I would love to turn your vice  
And make a silly error twice  
She isn't dreamy  
She just needs to see me  
Drowning in the mainstream flow  
And frowning wherever I go

So come down now little one  
Leave your place in the sun

I come in bleeding  
Stumbling round and needing  
I would love to burn your trash  
And make a picture with the ash

I come in storming  
Before your cloud starts forming  
I would love to cut your hair  
And leave and empty promise there

So come down now little one  
Leave your place in the sun

Start your engine  
But don't forget to mention  
To your friend that I need work  
Don't remind her I'm a jerk

Enter clowning  
Enjoy me while I'm downing  
Drink tickets and poison herbs  
Courtesy of the suburbs

So come down now little one  
Leave your place in the sun


End file.
